A Reason To Love Carnivals
by xXFallenAngelWolfyXx
Summary: Max and Fang meet at a carnival, but what happens when he puts Max in danger and is forced to protect her? what will Max think of this? FAX! hehehe...
1. The Zipper

**A Reason To Love Carnivals**

_Soooo this was something I wrote to combat my writers block~ im not even sure I should continue it, tell me if you think I should!_

_~Kitteh out~_

Chapter One: The Zipper

I was getting ready to go to the carnival with my friends Nudge and Angel, but I was torn between two different outfits. One was a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey tee shirt with my favorite pair of black, green and blue converse, and the other was a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red tee shirt, and my black, purple, and white Nike's. I frowned as I examined the two outfits, I was just about to pick when Nudge burst into the room, already ready.

"Maaaaaax!" she screeched, standing next to me.

"We're laaaate! I mean, Gazzy and Iggy have been waiting for like, ever! Do you think they have blown the carnival up yet? I bet they have! Or at least gotten them kicked out for life! I swear if they blew up the carnival I would kick there butts! I love that carnival! Isn't Angel getting your car right about now? And why are you still in your PJ's? Weren't you supposed to be re-"I clapped a hand over her mouth at that point, cutting her off mid rant.

"Nudge," I growled, she nodded.

"Shut the hell up!" I let go of her and she blinked, nodding again.

"good, now help me pick witch one to wear!" I exclaimed, moving over so she could see the outfits. She examined them for a moment before looking up at me. The blue jeans with the grey shirt and the Nike's." she said after a while, smiling at me.

"Thank you now get out!" I ushered her out of the room before getting dressed quickly.

After I had changed and Angel had gotten my shiny new silver Altima from my garage, we started the treck to the carnival; it was a little over a half an hour from my house. I was now listening to dynamite by Tiao Cruz. It was one of my most favorite songs. I sang along with it as the chorus started.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying heyy-ohh, gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life sayin' heyy-ohh! Baby lets go!

Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light it up, like its dynamite!

Cuase I told you once, now I told you twice, we gon' light it up like its dynamite!" I laughed as nudge joined in, finishing the song with me. Luckily by the time we finished that song and listened to a few more good ones, we were at the entrance to the carnival. We all smiled and cheered as we got out of the car.

After we purchased tickets and stuff, we went to meet with the guys; we were over an hour and a half late. They were standing over by the Zipper just as we had told them to, angry expressions' on there faces as they jogged over to us. Gazzy was the first to speak.

"you guys are soooo late!" he cried, glaring at us.

"yeah sorry bout' that Gazz, I couldn't figure out what to wear" I said sheepishly, smiling at him.

"Ha I knew it! You owe me thirty dollars Gazz!" Iggy laughed as Gazzy reluctantly gave him his last thirty bucks. Soon enough the rest of us joined too.

"Hey An-"I went to talk to Angel but she was being dragged off by Gazzy to the bumper carts. I turned to talk to Nudge only to find her already in line at the roller coaster. I huffed and went into the line for the Zipper by myself; hoping some other idiot forgot that this was a ride that required two people. After a while a few people got on, but I noticed that a guy dressed in all black did not, and he was at the front of the line. I hesitated for a moment before going up to him and tapping him on the shoulder. After a seconds delay he turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"what?" he said, sounding rather bored.

"do you not have someone to ride with emo boy?" I teased, knowing perfectly well that he wasn't emo. He glared at me.

"No, I don't" he practically growled at me, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"wanna ride with me then?" I asked, giving him an apologetic look. A smirk crossed his features.

"sure, whatever." He mumbled before taking my wrist and pulling me up to the car that was waiting for us, passing the person that ran the ride in the process. I didn't trust that man at all. As soon as we were strapped in and ready to go, the man started the ride.

"So, what's your name?" I yelled over the screams of the other passengers on the ride.

"Fang!" he yelled back, looking over at me. "Yours?" I smiled at him.

"Max!" I yelled to him, laughing as the car flipped upside down. After a while I noticed that the ride hadn't stopped, and that it was getting faster. Fang's eyes grew hard.

"Hold on as tightly as you can!" he growled loudly to me, and I instantly did what he told me to; just as the door to the car swung open. I screamed, dangling up off the ground. He cursed loudly and reached for me, calling my name at the same time. I was about to grab his hand when my fingers slipped, sending me plummeting towards the ground.

_(hehehe. . . so how was it? Should I continue with this one?)_

_~Kitteh out~_


	2. A Fight And Some Rushed Words

_I wish to thank all of the awesome people who reviewed my story! This is chapter twooooo~_

Chapter two: A Fight And Rushed words

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:**

**"Hold on as tightly as you can!" he growled loudly to me, and I instantly did what he told me to; just as the door to the car swung open. I screamed, dangling up off the ground. He cursed loudly and reached for me, calling my name at the same time. I was about to grab his hand when my fingers slipped, sending me plummeting towards the ground.**

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I fell. I vaguely saw Fang's eyes widen as he yelled something to me before jumping out of the still moving car and plummeting after me, grabing me up into his arms. Just before coming into contact with the ground. He yelped in pain as his back skidded acrossed the ground, as soon as we stopped, I hesitantly looked at him.

"a-are you alright?" I asked him, worried. He grunted in response before standing up, takking me with him. A soft woosh sound was heard, having Fang push me down again as a bullet wizzed passed him, cutting into his shoulder shallowly. He winced and turned around, his back now to me, glaring at the man who had run the ride and shot at him.

"What the hell Ari?" he growled angrily, charging towards the man who i now knew as Ari. I gasped as Fang threw a punch at him, Ari dodging it but only by a hair. I watctech in amazement as the two threw punches and kicks at each other. The only silly thing running threw my mind was _Fang looks HOT fighting . . . now if only he would take that shirt off. . . . . _I shook those thoughts out of my head quickly as the fight eemed to draw to a close, Fang throwin g a fatal looking punch right at Ari's head. This time he couldn't dodge it. A sickening crack was heard before Ari's limp, bloodied body fell to the ground, nocked out for a while, or maybe forever. I didn't know. Nor had I the time to check as Fang quickly jogged over me, looking me over quickly for injuries before taking my wrist and roughly pulling me towards a sleek black car. It was probably his. He startled me as he spoke.

"We have to get out of here. . ." he said, a deep frown on his face. I nodded mutely, unable to say anything as I followed him. I heard my friends calling after us for some way away. As soon as we got to the black car he opened up the passanger side door and pushed me inside before rushing over to the other side and quickly getting in himself.

"get that seat belt on!" he growled at me, making me put it on almost imkidently. As soon as the click was heard, he was zooming out of the parking lot, muttiering curses along the way. I stayed sient as he drove way over the speed limit, his face emotionless as his hands gripped the stearing weel so tightly I feared he could of broken it; having beaten up that guy who was at least three times bigger then him.

"he looked over at me for a second before looking back at the road, going even faster now. I trembled and held onto the seat tightly. He chuckled lightly.

"We're almost there, no need to do that." He said, shaking his head. I nodded slightly, frowning.

"you're not scared, are you?" he asked, seeming a bit pset at that thought. I gulped and closed my eyes, not wanting to answer him. It was a while before I finally opened my eyes again, noticing that we had stopped in front of a large blue house with ivy growing up the left side of it. The windows were small and far apart, black curtians covering them so it was impossible to see inside front door was a glossy brown wood, mahogany or something, and it was open slightly. The front of the house was bright and lively, perfectly cut green grass and many roses, they were very rare colored ones as well. My favorites were the blue and white ones. I smiled slightly at them _'pretty'_ I thought, slowly getting out of the car noticing that he had left as well. I started to walk towards the front door, the path leading to it was made up of finely placed dark blue and black stones. I lookled around at the dense forest around us, the clear sky above me, and the few falcons that flew over head screeching loudly. I sighed before going up the stone stairs and into the house.

Fang was sitting in a black leather chair in the corner, speaing rapidly into a sleek black cell phone.

"I had to take her with me- no I know that but- will you shut up and let me talk? Good, now Ari saw her, I had to take her do you think I wanted to? I have to protect her now, I got her into this!-Shut up anthony!" he growled. Suddnely anger flared up in me. I growled angrily before snapping at him.

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF YOU IDIOT! IM NOT A HELPLESS BABY!" I yelled, making him drop the phone. He stared at me wide eyed.

_Hehehehe. . . like chapter two? Tomarrow the next chapter should be up! 5 reviews came in soooo quickly! I lovvvve you guys! *gives them all lollipops and cookies before fleeing* _

_~Kitteh out~_


	3. An Argument And Answers Left Unsaid

_Hii all you amazing people who read my story! I am trying to make it longer, but having a short attention span does not help with that at all! I wanted to answer a question from one of those awesome people, yes, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge are human, but im saying nothing about Fang or Ari. Hehe! So any who, this is chapter three! Hope ya like it!_

Chapter three: An Argument And Answers Left Unsaid.

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER:**

**"I had to take her with me- no I know that but- will you shut up and let me talk? Good, now Ari saw her, I had to take her do you think I wanted to? I have to protect her now, I got her into this!-Shut up Anthony!" he growled. Suddenly anger flared up in me. I growled angrily before snapping at him. **

**"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF YOU IDIOT! IM NOT A HELPLESS BABY!" I yelled, making him drop the phone. He stared at me wide eyed.**

"Max- "he said, but I cut him off almost immediately.

"Shut up! I don't want to be here anymore so I'm leaving!" I angrily stormed out the still open door, planning on walking back home no matter how long it took. Sadly my plans were crushed as an angry looking Fang got up and walked over to me, keeping pace with me easily.

"You will not tell me to shut up! You have no idea what is after me, and now you, Max! Just let me explain and you'll-"I cut him off once again.

"I don't want to hear it! And I will tell you to shut it if I want to! You are not the boss of me Fang! Nor will you ever be!" I turned to face him and glared right at him, he glared right back. We stood there for a few minutes just glaring at one another. Finally he spoke.

"I have a right to protect you now, Max. I have to. I have no choice. I dislike putting innocent lives at risk, and I accidentally did that to you." He said this all calmly, but I wasn't buying it.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" I growled before turning back around and dashing towards the forest. Before I could get ten feet from him he was in front of me, a scowl on his face.

"You can't leave Max, I won't let you." He growled, his eyes cold. I frowned at him, thinking of my options.

"If I stay, will you give me some answers?" I asked him, hoping he said no. of course; luck had never been on my side.

"Yes." He mumbled, shaking his head at me.

"Now get inside before someone sees you" I nodded mutely before walking towards the door to his house, frowning still. As soon as I walked threw the door it was shut behind me, I jumped slightly, not having known he was behind me the entire time. He smirked at me, going back to sit in the black leather chair. I finally took a look at my surroundings.

The walls of the living room were painted bright red with black paint splattered on the walls. A medium sized clear glass table stood in front of the flat screen T.V. a small black leather (how surprising) couch angled slightly towards the chair he was sitting in. another of witch was in the opposite corner of the room. Various potted plants were placed in odd spots all over the place, almost in a maze like fashion. Two bluish green doors were on either side of the room with a shiny metal spiral staircase leading towards the second floor. It was also splattered with black paint. As my eyes scanned around the room from the walls to the plush black carpet, I was thinking of what questions I would ask him. By the time my eyes made there way back to his, I had three questions in my mind.

"Who was that guy you beat up? I know his name was Ari or something. . ." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch. It was softer then I originally thought it would be. After a few minutes Fang spoke.

"His name is Ari, as you know, he was sent to assassinate me." I gasped and srunk back away from him on the couch wondering why a trained assassin was sent after him.

"Why?" I asked him. It was obvious as to what I asked why about. He smirked at me.

"Because I broke the rules, my dear. And never break the rules around those people, it will get you killed." I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before opening my mouth to speak; but of course he cut me off.

"I was one of them, but im not going to tell you much about that, or who they are. So don't ask." I sighed and looked away from him, trembling slightly.

"I wasn't going to. . ." I mumbled, frowning at the floor.

"My next question was how old you were. . ." I saw him smile slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course it was. And im seventeen, just like you I believe." Humor laced his voice, making me want to smile as well. I was seventeen, interesting.

"Anymore questions?" he asked me as I now openly and without fear watched him. I nodded. Only one left.

"Who's Anthony?" I asked. He froze, shaking his head at me. He obviously wasn't going to answer that question. I wondered why for a moment before standing up. He watched me catiously.

"that was my last question. . ." I muttered, akwardly going to inspect one of the red colered plants. It was really pretty. After a few seconds I noticed breathing on the back of my neck, causing the hairs there to stand on end and me to shiver.

_Was this good?im not too shore with this one. . .. tell meh what ya think!_

_~Kitteh out~_


	4. Visitors

_Sorry peeps for the late update~ sorta kinda ran out of ideas for a while there and plus I had my comp taken away (since this is a laptop im on) for like. . . a looooooonggg time! _ _ It sucked. A lot. You get my point here though ^^. Again sorry. Trying to repay my lateness with this chappy. Hope you are all happeh with it~_

_~wolfy out~_

Chapter four: Visitors

I turned around swiftly, wondering what had sneaked up on me like that. Seconds after I had turned around completely a bullet whizzed past my head and cracked the pot behind me, sending shards of glass everywhere. I noted a practically large piece lodged in the back of my leg, remembering that pain was just a message and messages could be put on hold. I winced anyway, another bullet being fired and barely missing my hand. I frowned, trying to hide behind the thing/person that had put itself/ him/herself in front of me so I didn't get shot.

"Stay still!" fang's harsh whispered voice told me, making me stiffen completely and stay silent as he talked to someone. I only caught a few tidbits of information.

"She's normal. . ." that was fang.

"She doesn't know about it. . ." that was a man.

"She's a liability. . ." that was a woman this time.

"She has the potential. . ." the guy said.

"She doesn't belong in this world. . ." Fang nearly yelled.

"She may be useful..." the woman said.

"I won't let you. . ." Fang snarled angrily, making me jump in surprise. I cut in at this point, not wanting to stand there idle anymore.

"HEY! What are you all talking about?" I cried, stepping out from behind who I now knew was Fang. Three angry faces swiveled towards me, making me flinch in fear but step out from the blob that was Fang and scowl at them.

It was a man, about thirty or forty in age, with short brown hair and angry black-ish brown eyes and darkly tanned skin. For some odd reason he was wearing a suit and tie, though it was stained with blood and dirt.

Standing next to him was a much younger woman of about twenty or twenty-five with long red hair, glasses, and pale green eyes was freckles across her face. I really didn't like this one for some reason, it could've been the expensive looking hot pink dress she was wearing, or maybe the Prada heals that did it. I just didn't like her, as if it was natural- witch I doubt seriously- as I had never met her before.

They both looked at me, grinning widely witch creepd me out big time. There was just something off about those two. I was about to say something, but I found myself pinned to a wall, the redhead's hand curled around my neck, squeezing, chocking me. I fought back against her weakly as Fang was held back by the man. My worls was starting to go black, and just as I began to lose consiousness, I saw Fang break free of the mans hold, and a Black Panther replace him.

Surly I was halucinating from lack of air.

_Told ya he wasn't exactly human. Well, none of the three of them are. So, stop reading if ya want, but I shall continue this story cuase I got my insperation back for my writing! _ _*happy dance* lol_

_~Wolfy out~_


	5. Caged animal

_lol I know its kinda soon for me to post a new chapter. . . . . considering I normally take FOREVER to post . *blames it on the laptop* soo anywhay, Iggy, Nudge, and all those awesome peeps are coming back into the story at a later date, and im hoping to make this story more then twenty, twenty-five-ish chapters. HOPE YA LOVE IT! XDDD_

_Wolfy out_

Chapter Five: Caged Animal

When I woke up next, not knowing if I was alive or dead, basically hoping I was alive- sort of anyway- I groaned, sitting up and hitting my head on something cold and hard. I opened my eyes to something that no living being should _ever _see.

I was in a cage.

Like a dog's cage.

_What the hell?_

I looked threw the bars at one end of the cage and gasped, tons more cages filled my vision. It was utterly horrible.

_Oh how one simple freaking carnival got me here of all places!_

I cried in my head, I think, my said head was throbbing and my throat hurt like hell. I growled, my vision momentarily going red for some reason as I started squeezing the bars, hearing the metal groan under my hands. I gasped, letting go of the steel quickly to see the outline of my hands and fingers on them. My eyes widened in shock and I fell back against the cold metal wall behind me, staring at it as a door opened somewhere off to my right. I started trembling, the footsteps coming closer to my cage.

Suddenly my eyes focused on a form in front of me and I snarled, a hand coming towards me. I lunged forward and bit it, tasting blood on my tongue the longer I bit.

"Ow! Damn it Max stop!" Cried a familiar voice, I bit harder, my eyes narrowing as I tried to remember who it was, but failing miserably.

"Max! Max, Max its me Fang! Let. My. Hand. Go!" he yelled, I blinked, letting his hand go and staring into his black ees with my own chocolate-y brown ones.

"Fang?" I mumbled, finally remembering who he was now.

"yea, and now I cant get you out because my hand is going numb, and bleeding, good job" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and stepping back from the cage as I crawled out of it. We where in a room filled with cages, other things inside them groaning and crying in what I think were pain.

I shook out my long hair, groaning as my neck twitched and throbbed from being in the cage.

"where getting you out of here, come on, we really have to hurry." Fang growled, staring at me.

"wait, have you changed?" he asks, staring at me with a stoic exspression on his face.

'_Change? What did he mean change?'_

I thought to myself as I shook my head. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he took a few steps away from me.

"what are you doing?" I asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"changing, we wont be able to get out fast enough if I don't" he says, closing his eyes.

"close you eyes, you don't want to see this. . ." he mumbled, making me close my eyes slowly for only about sixty seconds.

'_open your eyes, look down, and whatever you do, don't scream bloody murder max'_

Fangs voice in my head said, I hesitated slightly before opening my eyes and doing as he said. In the place of fang was a huge black panther with golden eyes, he was staring at him and him at me. I gasped, my eyes widening.

'_don't scream max!'_

He screamed in my head and I nodded, my eyes returning to there normal size.

'_get on my back, hopefully you wont kill me.. haha' _

He chuckled and I glared at him, making him roll his eyes and turn around. I grabbed onto his fur and sat on his back, happyy I didn't weigh more then 90 pounds.

He started charging through the thin hallways, me holding on for dear life because he was going much faster then he should have been.

We rushed through a door, cold night air hitting myy faace and making me shiver violently and fall off of him. I landed on my back, slkidded a few feet and seemed to change.

'_what the. . .?'_

What the hell had just happened to me? Fang kept going, and I stood up wobbibly onto four.. paws? I looked down at myself and gasped, my eyes widening as I was looking down at white and dark brown striped front legs and paws.

_MUWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA! This chappy is a done for right now^^ another ome will be out soon I hopw, but you know me, miss late update cuz I never remember to write~ lol haha anywho hoped ya liked it REVIEW NYAA~_

_~Wolfy out~_


	6. Cliffs

_Wrote this while didn't have internet, WITCH SUCKS BY THE WAY, and made it out to all of you! Ill have several chapters written up by the time I get internet back, but, since im writing this now, and you'll see it when I post it. ... You get my point._

_Anyway, read on!_

Chapter Six: Cliffs

My ears turned to the side as I looked around frantically for Fang, not seeing him anywhere as I heard heavy steps coming towards me. I turned around and cowered back in fear for a second as seven huge guys barreled towards me. I hissed involuntarily and turned around swiftly, making my way towards the forest in a mad dash of clumsy paws.

As my medium sized head cleared the underbrush beneath the darkened branches and leaves of the trees above me, I saw a flash of pitch darkness, with golden eyes.

'_Fang'_ I said inside my head as my own ice blue eyes connected with his golden ones. He growled, a seemingly soothing type of gesture from him, and tilted his head to the side indicating for me to follow him. I nodded in response, keeping low to the ground and staying in the darkened patches of the trees shadows, as it was a full moon, but my white fur stood out anyway.

My breathing came in unsteady gasps as I ran full tilt, my eyes watering as my muscles burned from the exertion. After a while of this I collapsed, my body finally tumbling out beneath me as fang ran for another few seconds before regestering the fact that the sound of my paws hitting the ground was gone. He skid across the damp earth, not able to stop himself fast enough as a tree came up in his path witch was unavoidable. Instead of evoiding it though –witch surprised me- he jumped from the ground and onto the tree, pushing against its bark and doing a backflip in the air to land right next to me. My jaws where parted slightly as my breath came out in little puffs, the strain on my body having been removed so that it could recover. He chuffed at me and nudged my side with his head, his eyes never leaving mine.

He wanted me to get up.

I growled and got to my paws, my legs crying in protest at my actions. I didn't give up though, forcing myself to start running again, making my body push past its limits. I snarled in discomfort as fang easily pushed on ahead, staying within my sight so that I wouldn't get lost in this massive forest witch we had been bolting through for what seemed like days, but in reality only a few hours.

After another hour or so fang started to slow, me, not knowing why, didn't stop running as fast as I could. He came to a halt and turned his head to me, his eyes wide as he tried to get me to stop. After a second I realized why he stopped and stopped my paws from moving, but it was too late.

My body fell off the side of the cliff, me clawing desperetly at the dirt to try and save myself as Fangs body twisted and changed, his panther features streaching and changing into that of his human form. He called out my name as my body started to shift as well; my body feeling like it was being torn apart at all sides. I screamed, my now chocolate brown eyes wide with fear as I reached out for him, tears streaming down my face as he reached for me as well, calling my name in a voice that sounded like he was trying not to burst out in sobs as he watched me fall. My screams had quieted now as I accepted my fate, my brown-blonde hair streaming up at him as did the rest of my body, like it wanted to be with him. I called his name out as loud as I could and he, seeming to have heard, stood uo and pushed himself off the cliff after me. He streached out an arm for me, keeping the rest of his body streamlined so he could fall faster. Tears streamed rapidly from his eyes as our hands finally connected. He slammed me to his chest and turned his back so that it was that witch would get the brunt of the brutal impact of witch was to come. He held me tightly, soft words of comfort being wishpered into my ear to soften that of what was going to happen.

Hehe. . . cliffy ;) te hee I got the next chapter too, I just need about five reveiws to post it for you guys! Love you all! Hope you all enjoyed it!

~wolfy out~


	7. toxins, changes,andtheohsoannoyingcliffs

_Lol hey everyone this is the next chappy, in Fangs POV too hehe. Oh! And I can't believe o got fifty reveiws! Im going insane because of that! Thank you all I loves you! Hehehehehhehehehehe! *hands out cookies to all her reviewers' cuz she loves them like that* hope you guys (and girls) enjoy this one!_

**Toxins, changes, and the oh so annoying cliffs**

**Fang P.O.V.**

You know what sucks a lot?

Being helpless to save some fluffing humans life from becoming like your own.  
But then again, all of you guys out there are humans too.

Am I?

Not a chance in hell.

I struggled against the agents hold on me, snarling and snapping at the man before suddenly realizing that I was like, a ton stronger then him in my other form. I huffed and closed my eyes, concentrating on my panther form and in seconds feeling my skin rip apart painfully to become sleek, black as night fur. My bones changed, a snarl rippling through my chest as they knocked Max out, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth as the red headed one chocked the life out of her. My fingers changed and shortened into small stubby toes with shiny silver claws poking out of each one, my hands turning into paws as my tail appeared.

It was kinda weird how it felt more natural in this form, but eh, oh well.

It's probably just one of those nifty little perks of growing up in a laboratory.

I threw one of my hind legs out at the man, hitting him square in the jaw and making his grip on me loosen just enough for me to wiggle out of his grasp and land wobbly on the floor. I quickly recovered and pounced on the red head, growling as I sank my teeth into her shoulder and hearing the satisfying sound of bones crunching. Blood pooled in my mouth from her wounds as an earsplitting wail erupted from her mouth as she hurriedly let max go and I watched as her limp body fell to the floor.  
I really fluffing hated to do this, but if I didn't, shed diffidently die.

I forced the red head to the ground, happily snapping a few of her ribs as I looked around in the lab coats pockets for a certain syringe. Finding the one with the blue-ish white liquid in it I carefully took it out of the tiny pocket and narrowly missed being grabbed by the man. I snarled at him, my lips curling back over my teeth as I bent my head to the side and forced the liquid into Max's arm. She hissed softly as the disgusting smelling toxin entered her body and was soon writhing in pain, her nails digging into her palms and drawling blood.

Suddenly I felt the mans arm snake around my neck and his gargantuan body pressed against my back as he forced me to the ground, me hissing and growling in protest the entire time. I watched as he leaned down towards me to whisper into my ear and snarled at him, my teeth bore menacingly.

"Listen here; if you struggle anymore im going to kill her before the serum has the proper amount of time to react. Got it?" he snarled angrily into my ear.

Well how the hell am I supposed to stop him like this? I mean he diffidently had a gun with him, so I had no chance at all.

Regretfully I stopped my struggling, watching as he gathered the pain filled max into his arms and huffed as she kicked him in the face, making me let out a growling laugh. He sent a glare over his shoulder at me and motioned for me to come with him. With a huff I followed him out the door, walking into the forest behind him. Soon enough we came to the building of that I hate most; ITEX. I growled at it, red hot anger and adrenaline coursing through my body like water through a storm drain after a flood.

I could see and hear it as Max's breathing changed, becoming slower and more even as the toxin finally too kits full effect, her heart beat – witch was once at a dangerously high level- slowed to a point, but was still much faster then a normal humans. I grimaced at what I had done. I was a fluffing idiot. Why the hell did I do that to this teenager? She didn't deserve a life like this! She was strong willed, beautiful, and stubborn as a mule. But then again, that's why I changed her too.

Wait hold on.

_Did I just call her beautiful?_

Whoa. Back up. No. No I did not.

_Yes, yes you did oh great one._

The voice in the back of my head was beginning to get annoying as it ranted on about something that I wasn't even paying attention too, probably pretending to my life and morals and all that stupid stuff. I sighed, keeping my eyes trained on the ground as we walked into the building. My muscles tensed automatically as the smell of cleaning products and, well, hospitally smelling stuff invaded my nose. I hissed in anger and recoiled back from the door in surprise, my anger only growing more heated at this movement. I sighed after a second and stepped back inside, my head bowed as I stared at the over white tiled floor as we made our way to the room with the cages in it. Once there he stuffed her into a cage then grabbed me, with no struggling on my part, and did the same.

A few hours passed before Max woke up, and I was dreading every minute of it. As soon as her eyes opened I tensed, my hands gripping the bars to my cage (I changed back a while ago) and silently broke off a section big enough to fit though before silently watching her in the darkness. She surveyed her surroundings and a look of awe and anger crossed her features as her hands tightened on the steal bars. I covered my ears as the sound of groaning metal echoed through the room followed by her soft gasp as she let the bars go, staring at the place where her fingers had made indents in the metal. Quickly I stepped in front of her cage, ripping the front of it off with only a small bit of effort before reaching my hand inside to get her. She snarled at me –obviously not knowing who I was- and bit my hand. I yelped in pain and tried to yank my hand back, failing at this as she only bit down harder. I could feel the blood coming out of the wounds and hissed, finally getting her to let go after she remembered who I was. After informing her that she had infact caused my hand to start going numb she got herself out of the cage, looking around with a saddened expression on her face.

Sighing I asked her if she had changed yet, and getting the face I got –witch basically was a wtf-are-you-talking-about? Look- I ran a hand through my hair and told her to turn around, not wanting her to see me when I changed. As soon as I finished I told her to turn around in my head, telling her loudly not to scream. As soon as her eyes landed on me I could almost see the scream bubbling up to her lips and told her not to scream again in her head and she nodded.

' _get on my back' _I informed her quietly, watching as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow before clumsily getting onto my back, holding on for dear life as I rocketed out of the room and past erasers, white coats, and the occasional other mutant. I found the exit door in no time, bursting through it and hissing as the cold night air basically waked me in the face. After a few seconds I realized that Max had fallen off and turned on a dime to look for her, my golden eyes wide.

All I found was a white and brown lump on the ground.

My eyes widened.

'_She's a fluffing tiger cub? Wtf?'_ I cried in my head watching as she got up onto her unsteady pawns and clumsily raced after me, a determined look on her face.

Soon enough she caught up to me and we ran together, a growl escaping my body as she looked at me with wide, scared eyes. After a while I saw her paws give out on her and she tumbled to the ground, laying there in a tired heap. Unable to stop myself I hopped off the ground, my paws connecting with tree as I pushed myself up and back, landing neatly in front of her after my back flip. I nudged her with my head and growled, watching as she understood what I wanted and got to her paws again. We ran for a while before I saw the cliff. I dug my paws into the ground to stop myself but had no time to warn Max. She looked back at me, obviously not seeing the cliff, and watched with wide eyes as she sent herself tumbling over the edge in a flurry of frightened paws, yelps, and yowls.

She had noticed too late.

A suppressed whimper escaped my chest as I changed back into my human form as she fell, watching as she changed back into her human form without even trying. She reached up towards me, her chocolate brown eyes scared as tears fell from her eyes. Toughening my resolve I threw myself off the cliff, grabbing hold of her and slamming her to y chest as I maneuvered our bodies so that I was falling first. I whispered false promises of our survival and happiness into her ear as we fell, feeling the unfamiliar trail of wetness that left my eyes and danced in the air above us, taunting us as we came closer to our impending doom.

_This is so fluffing chocolate cakes long O.O hope you guys love it! Churned it out right before I had to go to bed so feel lucky! Lol any who I lovers you all!_

_~wolfy out~_


	8. Pain

_Lol this ones gonna be in fangs point of view too, as I had originally planned this one to happen after six but it is now chapter eight. _

_Oh and to answer that ohsoannoying question from my friend, since this was a rated T story o.o_

_Hope ya enjoy and review!_

**Chapter eight: Pain**

Fang P.O.V.

I made sure this I would take the biggest hit as we crashed through the trees and finally hit the ground. Bracing myself, squeezing my eyes shut tight as I felt the first branch of the trees hit me in the back. I grunted loudly in pain as the branch broke into two jagged pieces, sending thousands of wooden splinters into my skin, making me scream again as my back came into contact with more branches, each one splitting and hurting more then the last as they got thicker. I think I broke a few ribs, and I am very amazed I hadent broken my back yet. I groaned, taking maxs hands into my own as she squeezed them in a comforting gesture.

I felt many of my bones brake as we slammed into the ground, the ground cracking and creating a small crater around us from the impact, despite us having been severely slowed down from the trees.

My eyes where closed as I felt the mostly unharmed max move my arms off of her and sit in our little crater, and could feel her worried gaze on me.

"M'fine. . ." I mumbled softly, wincing as talking hurt. I heard a soft whimper escape her as she took my hand, rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

"You're going to live, ill make sure of it. . ." I heard her mumble lightly under her breath and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that. I smiled a little as I felt my bones healing themselves, hissing softly in pain again as I forced my face to stay stoic as if I wasn't hurt at all.

We stayed like that for hours as my bones mended, me grunting and twitching from the process and her watching over me protectively, picking the splinters out of my back, arms, and legs. As the night started to end I felt the sun beat down on us, soothing my icy cold skin like the heat of maxs hand had. I opened my eyes to be met with the most beautiful sight ive ever seen.

Maxs bare back.

_Holyfluffinghell._

I cursed in my head as I sat up, shamelessly ogling her perfect body from the back with hungry eyes as she did something with her shirt in front of her, not even noticing that I was awake and aware of my surroundings. I smirked and stood up slowly, walking towards her slowly and silently before wrapping my arms around her middle, grinning like a mad man when she jumped and eeped in surprise.

"FANG!" she screeched, turning in my arms to give me full view to her chest. I blushed slightly and turned my gaze elsewhere as she watched me with a slightly confused glare before looking down and screaming again, pushing me down and turning around again, pulling her shirt on and crossing her arms over her chest, I could see the blush on her face from my spot on the ground. I grinned at her uncharacteristically, laughing softly with only the movement of my shoulders giving me away.

"Oh you think that was funny eh? Well, it wont be when Im done with you!" she yelled, pouncing on me like the little wildcat she was. She started it punch and claw at me – I was actually amazed by her strength, she had managed to bruise me in many places- and soon started to fight back.

After a good few minutes of us throwing punches and kicks at each other I swiped her legs out from under her and forced her to the ground, pinning her arm down with my hands and her legs with my own. She blushed darkly again, staring up at me and right into my black eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her, a playful half-smile on my face as we stared at each other. She struggled under me, trying to get her up as I still kept her down easily. Suddenly she threw her head up at mine but missed her target –my forehead, im guessing- and accidentally brushed her red lips against mine.

She gasped and stopped her movements, her lips inches from mine now as we looked into each others eyes once more. I was getting lost in her chocolate orbs when she spoke, bringing me out of my dazed state.

"Fang. . ." she whispered, I could even feel her warm breath wash over my face when she spoke. I sighed and nodded at her slightly, wondering what she wanted. -I had totally forgotten she was still pinned-

"A-are you going to let me up anytime soon?" she asked with a smirk on her face. She was diffidently trying not to sound as embarrassed as she sounded, but was failing quite badly. I smirked, -mine much better then hers, of course. Though I was equally embarrassed- and moved off of her, sitting next to her as she quickly stood up.

"FANG!" she yelled in my ear, making me wince as she swung her fist at the back of my head and sent me flying forward. I landed with my face down in a pile of –what I desperately hope was- mud.

"what did you do that for?" i asked as i sat up, rubbing the back of my head with one hand and the other to wipe off the hopefully-mud stuff on my face. she stared at me with a pout on her face. i chuckled and shook my head, sighing.

"y-you kissed me!" she whisper-yelled, the bushes near us rustling and a strawberry-blonde colored head pop out. a hiss escaped my lips and i pulled Max behind me -as i had stood up by this point- and watched the person warily as he stepped out of the bush and looked at me. he was tall, maybe a little bit taller then me, with blue-ish white eyes and very, very pale skin. his eyes darted from me to Max who had popped her head out from behind me and gasped.

"Max!" the boy said enthusiastically.

"Iggy!" Max called, pushing me aside and rushing over to meet him. I growled in the back of my throat, my eyes narrowing at him.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

_Shorter then the last chapter but hey, that was over a thousand words! Hehe. Oh and I want a beta for this story cuz I cant always find and fix all my spelling errors and stuff like that! If ya know anyone that could do that for me or you could let me know ^^_

_~wolfy out~_


End file.
